halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SheWhoKnows
EliteMaster117 05:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) --The State(Decrees)( ) 23:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Admin Help They look ok. :) -5ub7ank(7alk) 14:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! I'll be sure to read and comment on your articles right away. Yeah, "survival" pretty much sums things up for a new user, although it sounds pretty morbid. Most of the new users get here, make a few articles that pay little attention to established canon, are criticized for it, and leave and never return after only one or two days. I've been here since October of '08, and only a handful of users who joined after me have actually stayed. Those that do remain active generally make a single article and then expand on it with their subsequent articles before moving on to work on other topics for articles. Or at least, that's how I did things... Yeah, I think I read all of them, it's just that what I had to say about the Bomba Bugs was pretty much the same as my comments on the Wolf. As for the weapon, it looked balanced and normal (i.e. not unreasonably powerful). To avoid confusion, you might want to explain why it looks like a human weapon (like the original design was salvaged from human models or something) and it seemed odd that a weapon that looks like an SMG would be converted from auto to burst firing. I liked the plasma grenade in the hilt, that was a nice touch. I tend to get nervous to when my articles attract interest, I'm always worried that someone will point out a major flaw that I've overlooked. I reread the article and it makes more sense to me now, especially since I remembered that the Drones in the Halo games seem to fire their Plasma Pistols in bursts anyway. Sure thing! How 'bout I use one of my existing templates as a rough draft and then you can take a look and tell me what you like/dislike and what you want changed? Here's my first shot at the template: Unfortunately I live on the East Coast so time translation may be a bit of a problem for me. I do like the Beast Riders, it's nice to see a traditional cavalry unit out there (can't remember ever seeing one before). I find it interesting. However, I'm always a bit wary about overmaking the Yanme'e. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:42, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Category Hello there! Just a tip, to set up your category, go to the bottom of one of your pages, click on the red link, and just save the red link page. Then, voila, your articles that are marked with your property/writer template will be there. :) They're good for a beginner, good for anyone, noob or veteran. My articles when I got here sucked like a lollipop. Seriously. So in general, nice articles. I can see your a Drone fan. Nice. Yeah, same for me, but with Elites. Oh and look at the text box in my sig. Sorry! Im in the middle of making an article, and yes, I'll do what you said before. PS: Reply at the bottom of my page. Hey, add your sig to my friends section. Strange how fast that happened, wasn't it? Cool. Thanks! Great article! A little over use on the word and stem they. Good job! And about the dual. Hmm. I'll think about it. But I've got an idea. Do you think you can help this article, I'll add the dual template later. Quee. Whatever, add some stuff. Right now I'm working on a very secret project. An ODST. He is going to be awesome, and just a word from the wise, don't just write about the Drones, what about a you based article, or a heroic Elite, a Cowardly Grunt, anything! Even you as a drone! Getting good already, view my only remaining bad article from ages ago. When your done, it is Xerex 'Rexatee. lol Hi Hey, Meat and Taters here. Saw some of your articles and I have to say: they look great. Good job. Later. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Good Work! I like your work on the Drones ;) Keepz it up :P SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 21:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Me, Stern? Why you say that? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 22:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : ;) I gotz ta go! I'm tired. Check out some of mah Articles (If you has time ;) Joshua McCallan SPARTAN-G024(ODST Joshie) Mary Lynn Check them out ;) Look at my shameless advertisin SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 22:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Heh Girls on these/this/ site/s/ isn't as uncommon or weird as it may seem. :D It is where I live too, they treated me like crap in school because I'd rather play a video game than gawk over boys. ¬_¬ But I meant internet wise it's not all too uncommon. :] Palamok Can I use the Drone Emirates in my article Mark Nickels? :::Thx, :::::EliteMaster117. Well, helping, fighting against Drone Nomad Loyalists. Would that be possible? PS: Thx for the help with Xerex. No worries, I'm used to cuss, and it's an enslaved Drone that is part of the Covenant Nomads (See Andrew Weber) Baw Wee's article. A piece of the Covenant Nomads, a new group of Covies I think, but just to be sure, check it out. That'll work! Sure, you create it, with a cool name, and I'll add! Greatly! Pretty good, but it is going to be a Big Battle Over Many Fighters At The End, and so the Quee, Drones, and UNSC will be there, but keep the name, it sounds great. Hmm? A milittary, led by Certus. Thrax covers weapons. EMERGENCY! BLEEP BLEEP! Anyways, the date is strange, cuz' Mark was born after the battle date, and after the Human-Demon War ended, so just a minor error, should I fix? Planets WTF? Why should I change SPARTAN-151 to 103? And also you put my picture on you Userpage! WTF?-- OH YEAH! Great idea! Lets do it. PS: Did you watch The Clone Wars yesterday? Thought so, anyways, do it. Cad Bane rocks evilly. But I hate that blue faced monkey. Stupid wimp. Other things are, the article is going to rock. I went to the Kermit Sand Dunes in Texas and crashed. Not badly. Well, do the article, need help, message me, I'm working on Thrax. HOLY CRAP! It's awesome! Great job! Umm, I'm not sure we can do that, on XBL I will, but it's called Campaigning on Halopedia, I almost got in trouble for it, but I'm not sure about here, ask Ajax. That rotten tomato should help. JK. Sorry for not responding, I am making a game to go with everything. It focuses on three story plots, one of which is yours (Yanme'e). Yeah, just let me make the article, basic stuff. Than we'll work. When doing an infobox image, don't do the thumb thing. I removed the thumb part. And important things about Halo: Orbital Revelation are, your in charge of the Yanme'e plot, showing the events the Yanme'e did to work up to the final level, where all three meet (not for the first time). And Revelation is meaning to the ODSTs, who are the Divine, type it in on Wikipedia. NVM the thumb part, but yeah, what you said. (About the game) No worries, it's professional material! Just Hang on a sec, and a C? Whoa! You'll know when to add levels, to the Yanme'e section of levels. It's fine. Anyways, the last level has to be named, Endwar. Yes, it's a space battle, sort of, The ODSTs sabotage a straggler ship from the stronghold, while the drones supply space cover. Go ahead and create. Good, now when your done, just space out the colons, and bold the titles. Doin pretty good! Somebody vandalized the godmodded template, so I tagged it with unrealistic. Sure! I'll get to Ajax. What the?! Man, that infobox is tough. Got no idea what half of it means. But satelites moons. <:) Yeah, well, I'm gonna go to sleep now (1:00 AM) here. Probably gonna finish up Revelation. Night. RE:RE:WTF Actually the tags go up to 175 apparently, and also there are already two SPARTAN-103s. And could you ask before using meh pictures? please? yhx.-- Afternoon I'm for that too, but hold on, adding something else to the game. Yeah, just added it. :) A short paragraph was added to the section, all about the Quee. Hurray! Uhh, I'll add some more stuff to Revelation, that deserves something good. Start on something, like Lok'Nok. IDK! Do something, add more levels to OR. (Orbital Revelation) Sure! But don't supply yet pics please. Hello I realize this is somewhat late, but allow me to say hi anyway. I do like the fact that you are focusing on the Drones. I've always thought that they have been under-represented on Halo Fanon. I created my own hive, but as far as I've seen, that was the only thing on Drones before you arrived. Hey I'm helping my fill in some dents in my dad's truck. But yeah, nice article! (Lok'Nok) I'll be back in 15 minutes. I'm back! Short, but excellent! Yeah, Oracle now, not queen. Well, just slap one on the end, crescent it with 50px, and take off the words thumb if you use the toolbar version. (Image) Cool! Bee back in a few (Shower) Back AGAIN! Y4Y! Me too. Ok! We should use the infobox used on Thrax. Gotta go, but add to this article, Delta Force needs a new member! Picture I know...okay whatever. But please do not swear.-- Dear SheWhoKnows, The image/picture within your sig is too big: I suggest shrinking it to 20 pixels-5ub7ank(7alk) 15:37, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, and please, don't get mad at Cortez, he's dyslexic. JK! NVM! Anyways, send all your friends an invite to Delta Force, but be sure to use the name RAINBOW Unit. Sorry, looking at weapons on Wikipedia! Ahh, Wikipedia, Your Definitive Source for all info in the world! (Citation Needed) Now, we wait. (Stares blankly into space while tapping feet) Odessa Texas. Rainbow, is not an acronym, but a codename, the real name is, well, RAINBOW Unit. And yes, it's sorta like zombies, but we fight smaller wars, like the one going on in Mexico right now, but not legally, behind the backs of the government(s). Not zombies. I don't think there is an official name, but CNN, told about a story I'm gonna tell you. This girlfriend and boyfriend were I think like on a date in Mexico, when she left, she never saw him again. A few months later, the guys who started the war sent a ransom with a black and white picture of the guy blindfolded, they had new hope and were going to get help from the government to pay the ransom, (1 million bucks) but guess when the pic was taken, when he was already dead. :( After that, well they, chopped his body up and flushed it down the toilet. Not kidding. That would be awesome! Sorta. Gosh, Mexico? First Automatic weapon! WOW! I remembered! Type in Juarez, Mexico! And I'll type in Mondragon! The top one. And yeah, it said right there, first automatic rifle. Created by a guy with the last name of Mondragon, oh and look in the contents when you get to the actual page, Ciùdad Juarez. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ciudad_Ju%C3%A1rez#Drug_cartel_violence HTML! Above! Y4Y! Clicky! Up! And I'll start. Hmm, we work behind enemy lines, so were gonna have to go in without permission, no one, I mean no one, can know about us. Not even them. So what we'll do is try to avoid official military help at all times. Fine, or not fine? Briefing: "We've got nothin' to lose, except our lives. This is one of the biggest drug cartels in the world, and were only a small part of it. So grab your gear, let's head out. (While Aboard Helicopter) We are going to head through the roof of an abandoned warehouse, cut through the allies in between, and sneak past officials and the enemy using those grappling hooks. (Points to the back of the helicopter) Than, we'll be behind enemy lines. Escorting hostages to the warehouse, and holding off until we get picked up. Ready?" That's the briefing, so let's get writing! RE:RE:RE:RE:WTF Yah, sorry I snapped. I know it sounds weird but the reason I was mad was that, I got my arse handed to me in COD4 like 7 times in a row in multiplayer. lol.-- Yeah Yeah, RP style. I'm waiting for a reply on the RP! Zombies More Zombies Darfur Infected. Yeah, I know what you mean. Just a horde of African Zombies. (It's not racist!) Hi, Evelyn, good to hear from you. I've read some of your articles, as a newer author, I've found them to be quite novel. how are you doing? hope things are well Warm regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 05:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Nice story! Except enemy needs an ! mark at the word ENEMY! Well, awesome. I'll Be working on something big! Classified, awesome. Fine, the Heracles-class Frigate. Oh, well, acch. Lets go to the RP, shall we? "A small group is pulling a hostage over the border for execution, we need to stop them before he crosses El Paso to Juarez, and avoiding Border Patrol, or Minutemen, for that matter is gonna be hard! Cortez got wounded earlier, and won't be able to help. Let's motivate!" Which one? Be more specific. Compliment Hello there, I just wanted to say Welcome to the Halo Fanon Community (LOL, like alot of people already did) and how impressive your Articles about the Yamne Emirtates and Yamme Armada are most impressive. I wish you and your Articles that best of luck in this community. The Phenomanal One Hey, it's E.M, check out this, Travolt Facilities. Aiden It can be both but obviously in this case it is a boy Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 23:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) About your article - RE: Thanksicles Sure, I would like to do a dual article with you. Just an idea, why don't we try to make a Battle of Palamok, Yanme'e Homeworld. You know, Separatist Forces attempt to liberate the planet from the Loyalists, while UNSC Forces attempt to assist. But, of course, I wanna hear what you think. Have a Good One! The Phenomanal One Help Well, I don't know how much help I could be with your Yanme'e. Maybe I could contribute my Scarab for its green coat. I might download photoshop again and create more green vehicles for your Drones. but it's entirely up to you if you want that. -- I was jut wondering.... What do you think of my Hive Fleet Seta? That is my first Yanme'e article I've written. -- What type of weapons do you want for your Drones?-- I already have weapons for them. I just have to make a template for them all to go in so they stay organized. Also, can you figure out whats wrong with this articles infobox ? Deunan Armories High Caliber Offensive Weapon Just to let you know, I have created an Era Icon for you for your After War Era. The Pages that had the After War Era template have been changed quite a few times (by me) in order to get your era icon to work properly. So you don't have to take the changes as a threat or anything. You can check out for yourself, a few pages right now have the working era icon, the others I'm still working on.-- Here's a weapon I did last night:T-26- Well, I really don't have any factions of my own that use covenant weaponry, so I assume your Drones can use it.-- What are your trying to say with this Yanme'e Cruiser? And btw, I am about to make another weapon/upgrade similar to the T-26.-- Metalingus Alright, the Article has a good start. Plus, I made the First Battle of Palamok, I'm gonna make a Battle infobox and then you can write an intro. Is it okay if the Loyalists win this battle? The Phenomanal One Hey, I was just wondering if you'd be interested in another faction as either an ally or enemy of the Emirates. I've got this race, the Hai, that I haven't used in a while but I've got a bunch of articles for them... Ok, I have created the new weapon. T-34. This like the T-26 is an Yanme'e Emirate Exclusive weapon. -- Since I was disappointed to see the Hai get crushed in the last large-scale multi-user war they were in, I'd prefer allies to enemies. Of course, if it's war the Drones want, then the Hai have this as well as a bunch of other tough ships... (that was just in fun, wasn't being confrontational there or anything) Sure, what did you have in mind? In the universe they are currently involved in, the Hai have gotten pretty independent and nationalistic, but this takes place in another story they can be the badass mercenary race I originally created them to be (sort of like the Mandalorians on a very large scale). Thats not exactly what I meant, I meant that Remnant Loyalist Forces would gain Strategic Victory in the Battle, however, Separatist Forces would Launch an Counter-Attack and Eliminate the Remnant Forces. The Phenomanal One Sure, plus, I think my brain is fried from the College Accuplacer Test I took (Damn 600 Words). Sorry if caused you any trouble :(. The Phenomanal One I have an enemy for your Drones:Vrethrok. I created them yesterday or the day before, can't remember exactly. You don't have to use them as an enemy. It's just to help your Emirate production. -- Long Time, No See Sorry I have been sluggish in responding to your message. I've been... busy. Well I have only read a few of your articles to be honest; but I would be more than happy to read more, I'll leave comments on them too. Could you provide some links? By the way, well done. It seems that you're making quite a name for yourself here. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I guess I need to make the article a bit more clear huh. The vrethrok have no technology whatsoever. Because of that, they are limited to their home planet. Also, the Vrethrok aren't smart enough to use weaponry. I will soon update the article with this info and some others that might make them even more interesting. -- They'll Kill On Sight for anything. -- If you ask me, you're a really talented fanon writer who's more noticed than you put on. I'll get to those articles, but from what I've read from your work, you're pretty good. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll Leave you alone and give you some breathing space. Sorry that I was being an Asshole and swamping you. Plus, I'am going to let you start the Article cause I have no clue on what to do and I think you know better :(. The Phenomanal One Since the Hai are pretty much an entire race of SPARTAN-IIIs (in terms of combat strength and general tactics), military aid might not be the most realistic approach for them. How about increased Hai shipbuilding (since their ships are pretty freakin' huge) causes a severe shortage of resources and money in Hai territory? With civil war a serious threat, the Hai are open to being hired at a cheaper price than normal in order to get all the male adrenalin out of the society and to provide the warriors something other than each other to vent their frustrations on. Sounds good. If enough people are doing it than I'd love to do an RP, it would be the first time I've ever been able to use the Hai in one. Curved issue well first of all the curved sides provide a terrible surface for radar waves to bounce off, I think. Second this is a ship for my own (possible) era where new human ships are being influenced by the organic/curvy design of covenant ships. Third I just think it looks cool. I don't know if anyone I've worked with would join it unless they've got articles that link to your own. I really suck at coming up with good names, you might want to just do something simple and one worded like Alliance or something. Okay, sounds good. Is it going to be narrative based or dialogue based (like RAINBOW)? I have updated the Vrethrok. I don't know If I'll update it still. But so far it should help you understand them better :D -- Sure, why not. I was thinking about the name for it while overreading your conversation with Actene and I came up with RP:Increasing Threat(s). However, it is your RP so it is your decision. -- You don't need to try to please me. It's your RP. I am working on my own RP at the moment, but I haven't RP'd in so long being in yours may help prep me for my major one. If you haven't seen it it's still under construction but:EoS-- Perhaps you should include the UNSC as well, since it will let people with existing characters have an easier time joining in. BTW, do you have an explanation as to why the Brute fleet is so big, like a big shipyard or something? Re: I think I've read a few, but I'll pay attention now. Hyper Zergling 02:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Your BR looks good. It will work well with your RP perhaps. -- You know I've been doing some thinking, and I've discovered that you having your own universal branch if that's a way to describe it, it may be difficult for users to incorporate their articles which most of them are in the same universe as everyone elses into yours. Now you don't have to do this, but my suggestion would be to have a friend or yourself create these factions that would be understood and plausible in the lets say average universe. For your UNSC, I would suggest that a fragment of it or a certain branch with its own commander was to help your Yanme'e without the orders of their superiors. The movement would be easy, but the choice may be difficult. That is why it's your decision as they are your articles. What ever your choice, it will always be the right one. -- Yeah, my articles don't make any sense sometimes, but people just start yelling on their first comment. I have seen your username very often. Hyper Zergling 14:03, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Fear Me! I have two things. 1. Sorry for the comments on the UNSC-Drone thing, It just doesn't seem plausible to me. But anyway. Onwards and Upwards :P 2. For your RP, my Species (The Nexus) are allies with the Hai, after a short and rather costless war (For the Nexus) and I was wondering If I could use 'em? Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 08:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Your Stuff Pretty interesting. I've read only a few though. You must've been obsessed with drones when you started playing Halo, heh. Hyper Zergling 15:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know If I want to keep my Sun Drones, if not, do you want to use them in your Emirate? -- You don't have to take the entire article, you can just take the pictures and place them with their own story. Or you could keep the article. It's up to you. -- No, I just think they would be an interesting addition to your Emirates rather than a separate hive.-- Maybe. I have allot to do right now, but I may sign up. You can start it whenever and I could just enter late if that happens.-- A problem I was looking at one of your articles, Yanme'e Kama-class Cruiser, and I saw that the speed of the ship is 7 Light years an hour. Now this speed is grossly over the limit of currently known slipspace travel. If your ship were to travel non-stop it would travel 168 light years in one day. Now the fastest I've seen is 9 LPD which was this Ares-class Battlecruiser, that people take seriously. So either change the per hour to per day or nerf the speed if you want it to be considered Canon-friendly. Thanks I appreciate it... puts things in perspective. It's definitely gonna affect my writing for better or worse. I dont know... My mind is too preoccupied to even think about writing... thanks for the suggestion though... Hahah, thanks, that makes me feel loads better. Seriously. Thank you so much, S-08B! RP When do you want to start it? I have uploaded more pics of Sun Drones and placed them here:Forum:My Image Work for people to view and talk about without clogging up your article talk page. You can use all of them if you want, though the half colored is just an example.-- It was nothing. By the way, I suggest you sign your edit on the RP. That way everyone knows who wrote it and won't get mixed up. -- 2 things 1. Can we post on the RP? 2. An Emirate is always lead by and Emir; which is always male. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 15:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok fair enough. Also; should you not mention my Nexus on the summary? SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) How do you know the characters you play as in the RP? Do we mark it somewhere? Then say they are explorers; 'cause they won't attack the Hai as they are allied but they will attack everything else. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) You obviously don't understand the Nexus ;) They only allies with species they deem worthy SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I'll try, if it's wrong, just fix it please. :) They have to prove their military Prowess to the Nexus. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) The Nexus consider themselves demi-gods. They consider everything which hasn't beaten them insignificant. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Goodluck (laughs). They have a ship which can strip a planet of oxygen; so if they attack one of your planets. Pray there is no Barren Class Cruisers. :) SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:33, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Doesn't Really. It's just a ship used to Terraform planets with guns. Oh; the Nexus tend to blow themselves up ;) SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Proves you haven't read the article. I suggest you do so. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Half Machines with abnormal strength>Bugs. Also, the UNSC call them Cyborgs or Steel Humans -well the latter is what the Scientists call them 'cause their anatomy is similar-. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) lolth Good luck lifting up a 3 and a half ton soldier. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 16:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Concerning the RP, do you plan to use the Sun Drones in it, or is that for a different thing?-- It's Verto you're after. If you want to set up an encounter, he'll be fighting in space for the entire battle, unless something crazy happens and he gets stuck on the ground. Sounds good. Hi Hi there, I'm LieutenantDavies. I'm normally active on the wikia, but I've been away for some time, so I didn't notice until just recently. At any rate, it's always nice to see new faces (well, accounts, but you know what I mean) on the wikia, it adds new flavor. BTW, I noticed your articles on Drones. That's pretty interesting (considering the buggers aren't given any attention otherwise), keep up the good work! Hope you enjoy your stay here, and good luck with yours and Actene's RP :P LieutenantDavies 21:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Would you mind if I created a single Sun Drone character? I am so fond of the way they look. It won't be used until your Emirates find them so...-- Well, I guess I could try to make a Sun Drone Queen. I'd have to figure out how to make one through the Drone Images. Regarding the color scheme I'd think they would have a darker yellow-orange shell, unless you have a color you would like to have that I can try to work on...-- Yeah, I'm on Halopedia Yeah, I'm on Halopedia, but I didn't realize I had an account under this name here. Must have been auto-created by Wikia. PumasAreReal 21:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Anyways, my main account here is this. PumasAreReal 21:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Good Greetings Hey, First, I like to say sorry for causing you trouble the last time we talked. Second, I still wanna make a dual article with you, but should we try something else less complicated? Third, I have a race (shared with Baracuss), known as The Ravaged, maybe we cam make a article that involves the Yanme'e and Ravaged Creatures. But, of course and with respect, I wanna hear what you think and what are your ideas? The Phenomanal One When I mix the Orange and the green, I come up with a lemon color. However, there is a green color I discovered while working that I seem to like. I don't know how you will like it but anyway, have any more ideas?-- Well, maybe The Ravaged were discovered by the Yanme'e and engaged in brief skirmish with Yanme'e Forces. Maybe this could be a battle, as well. What do you think? The Phenomanal One No, they don't infect the same way and I just wanna show off my species bloosthirstness, violence and brutality. The Phenomanal One This is a rough version mind you: -- I'm going to give it a while, make the slipspace jump feel real due to the timing. -- I like the joint story idea, better. You wanna make a joint story. The Phenomanal One Would you mind if I made a personal drone hive that was entered or accepted into the Emirate? I found a favorite green color scheme and since my favorite color is green :P I figured I'd make an article out of it. It won't be like the Sun Drones where they were trapped on their world, but it will be interesting none the less (as soon as I figure out what that might be...)-- START I started the story, feel free to include your characters in the story. The Phenomanal One Cave Drone Hive My hive. I tried to figure out ways to make it very different yet at the same time very familiar. I want them to be discovered sometime after the Sun Drones. -- RE: Tips I know Drones aren't dumb and underpowered, (I get kill by them in Halo 3, there my 2nd favorite species, with Sangheili being on top. As for the technology, its only because they were with the Covenant which were a Tier 2 faction. I'm not sure how to reply to that. I honestly didn't know how to reply to that, lol. lol, my newest creation: -- I wasn't banned... By the way, I'd be happy to join your RP. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Much better, I might be ready to write again, which is definitely better. I've come to terms with it and I'm ready to move on. Thanks for asking. Named the bunny I named the bunny on my article and your userpage: Trig R. Happy, lol. Oh yeah, and do you not like me or are we like really cool now? Cause unless they punch me or call me a retard or that, I don't stay angry for long. thx.-- okays, and I think Ajax doesn't like me at all. Can you ask him? plz? thx-- Still on? If you are going offline can you tell me? Because I'm just waiting for you to add to the RAINBOW thing and if Im just waiting while your offline, I'm waiting for hours, kk thx-- RE Your review I'm a little concerned the character is slightly God-modded, physically speaking, which I know is against the rules and all... what's your perspective on that? I think it'll be able to clear up that issue once I actually begin publishing the STORY material, but I don't want to violating the rules this early in the game. 21:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) See there's another deviation from canon: Chris-713 was to be a Class 2 Spartan, which now as I read the Halopedia article canonically states no final units were produced (SPARTAN-II), which must be new because when I built Chris's character I thought his existence would have been made more legit by an unknown number of the second class of Spartans out there. Certainly I would not suggest there are 700+ Spartans roaming the Milky Way; I just combined my favorite numbers in a Spartan-numbering-style style. Poor researching on my part. 22:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Sorry kk thx.-- RE: Meh. I see my friends every day, it's enough to go.- :WTF?!? That seems a little harsh.....just cookies XD :I'll keep that in mind...- Hey Evelyn, can you use the shout box, it'll be easier than sending messages on our talk pages. ::I don't think I'm up to it... like I said school was depressing, not exactly my ideal writing atmosphere...Maybe though, just maybe.-- How about pre-covenant history of the Yanme'e? Sounds pretty interesting to me, and you fit the picture perfect since you've done so many Yanme'e articles.-- I dunno I'm not to good with Vehicles. I'm more of story person. Ahhh, what the heck I got nothing better to do.-- What are you thinking about the Raven? I'll do the history. I'll try and make it vivid lol.-- RE: Articles Whoa, thats the first time someone has sent me a message commenting on my articles. Thanks! Yeah, I have a bunch of new ideas for new articles. However, I still have to finish my other works I haven't even wrote much about. Might not be a bad idea. I'll tell you about them tomorrow. I have to log out for the night, sorry. RAINBOW kk, nice twist but how are you going to still stay in the RAINBOW thing.-- Make up a last name, just do it. Nice twist to RAINBOW. Ahh! Sure thing! Okay... I haz to go. :( Be on tomorrow. Article I'm not that good at giving article advise but I guess you could give more details on its appearance and functions. Well, hopefully it will help with adding more to the article. LASTNAME!!! MAKE up A last NAME!!! Thankyou. :)-- Okay you win...What'dya want? lol.-- Articles Galzor coming up! Sure, just lemme go eat, Sloppy Joes today.. Whatcha doin' As my subject up there infers, Whatcha doin'? kk, and this guy in RAINBOW has orders from the Australian SAS Regiment, I would advise you quit RAINBOW in USA and move it to Stand alone, or destroy my base. Orrrrrrr try to persuade me after maybe tortureing me after I invade your base, thx, lol-- okay. Just to let you know though, Cortez has just breached RAINBOW.-- thanks Heh, I try! Specops306, Kora '' 00:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Okay-- I have to go, seeya!-- Grunts aren't cannon fodder for the Covenant any more? Got it, thanks for the heads up. I fixed the problem in my post. Okay. You might want to change it so that the Nexus are just on the defensive rather than completely destroyed, unless you planned it out with ODST Joshie. Oh, alright then. Guess I skimmed that bit. Twas UBERAWESOMEDELICIOUSNSTUFF... lol Hey, you workin' on anything new? Big projects or somethin? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters... '']] 05:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Heh, it's nice to see that someone around here likes humor. Most people hate it. I've made some humor of my own... most of the others hate it lol. Still, humor is kind of a tender thing around here... it stinks! By the way... you might want to archive your talk page... it's getiing... long... The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 05:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) To archive your talk page: * Click "Edit this page" on your talk page. * Then copy all of the material in your talk page. After you've done that, delete it all. * Create a new page titled: User talk:SheWhoKnows Archive 1, then click "Edit this page." *Once you've done that, paste all the material from your previous talk page onto that article. * Now you have your talk page archived. It's not required, but it's more convinient to others if you provide a link to this archive and any others you make on your talk page at all times. Now your talk page is archived and others can access it. Repeat these steps again once your talk page gets too long; but remember to title future archives: Archive 2, Archive 3, and so on. Hope I helped! The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 06:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Wow Wow, you are making quite a name for yourself around here arnt you? Several articles of high writing caliber, lots of friends, and a very active social fanon life. If you need any help at all then just ask, im good for miscellaneous tidbits of information. Also, I am interested in hearing the story of your kindergarten fight. It sounds...fun... The RP Hi, I don't like the way you are making my Nexus getting wiped out with realitive ease. And you hardly losing anything. Why you ask? Well. 1. The Nexus have been space faring for over 2,000 years and so are more advanced than the Drones. 2. You make it seem very little to destroy the Ships. 3. You may destroy 2 ships max at the moment. As for captial ships, they are at the back of the fleet. 4. If you read the post. I said the fleet was moving into postion. The Nexus could wipe out the Drones with realitive ease. Make sure you read the posts before making outlandish claims to Actene. Get back to me. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 14:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) The entire Fleet moved out. If you're gonna say that there are cloaked ships. Tell me. And FYI. Nexus can burn through shields with ease. While there shields are the strongest there. For E.g. The Hai are better than the drones and it took them alot to destroy a small Nexus fleet. Responde Si Vous Plait. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ok. But you see the problem is. 2000 years of space faring beats 50+. So in theory. The Nexus can crush the Drones in a single move. But don't. Because they are assessing there worth. So. Two Ships Max at the moment; can be destroyed. And I shall speak french if I want :P Responde Si Vous Plait. ;) Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 17:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Fine. But not all at once. Please Edit your posts accordingly. And next time. Tell me! And finally; lose at least 6 to 10 ships if not moar. >:D Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Tell me it first. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Also. No capital ships can be destroyed. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:08, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Tell me what you want me to do. Please. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Yes ma'am. It's all ok. Btw. What did you want me to promise? Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Alliance The Hai only gained Favour because they wiped out a Nexus fleet. With one of the greatest Naval leaders at the helm. It was only because the Hai proved themselves again and again to be worthy of favour. As for the ground forces. They will be on there own. Who is down there at the moment? Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Remember. Everyone bar the Hai are my Enemys :) Anyway. I'll send the Calculus and Nessus Regiment to the Drones while the Ferox one will go to the Brutes. That OK? Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 18:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC) umm... "Why would it be empty ? Everyone thinks you rock. -You" from my userpage... who is everyone?- Yes I started the Story, feel free to add on. ShockTrooper Well, be creative and unleash yuor ideas about the story. In fact, if you can't come up with ideas, sleep on it. Besides, this about having fun, not making best-selling novel. Plus, who knows this could win FOTM, but its long shot. :) ShockTrooper Hey, it's been a while. So... do you understand how to archive your talk page? If not just give me the message and I'll help. Also, I was looking at Barbartus' talk page and I saw your comment. Then I began reading the Yanme'e Emirates article and I didn't find anything about Yanme'e Emirates medals. I would be interested to know exactly what they are. Could you tell me? By the way, I don't mind you using him for anything, you can do anything with Barbartus that you want (as long as it's reasonable) with my permission. It would be an honor for me to see a high-calibur user such as yourself recognizing one of my characters. Thank you. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Why First off, this happened in december last year, second, talking and arguing about it annoys the admins, so i'll just quickly go over it for you and try and answer the main question. When the fanon awards started, RelentlessRecusant put in several rules, and a specific one about users. Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this celebration, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the wikia and barred from future voting. Thats the exact rule from the page. Now, Meat and Taters added his article, but he had not been on the wikia for more than four weeks, but had more than 60 edits. I noticed this, and told Ajax, and he removed them. Meat and Taters then lashed out at me for upholding the rules. He then went off to RR, complaining, and RR said he had given Taters special permission to join it. But thats unfair to the other users who are new and arn't sockpuppets, so eventually RR went with us and Meat and Taters was properly booted from the awards. It was absolutely nothing personal, or anything i hold or held against him at the time, i was just upholding the rules which even their creator, RR, was bending. I hope that answers it for you :) Epic win Sorry for the late reply. Thats an epic story! It reminds me of a girl I know who shattered a kid's shin cause he called her a bitch. And of the time my sister clubbed me with an xbox controller because I told her to piss off. ... Why is everyone so aggressive now? "Struggle" I know your intentions are good, but it would be wise not to get involved in MaT's "struggle." Wise Choices I hate it when people call me MaT... my name's not Mat it's Stephen... As you can see... not everyone helps me out in the struggle. Mainly the admins who aren't open to new things, the admins who like it the way it is now. Well ask yourself this: do you think the way it is now is the way it should be? Once you've answered that, then you can make the decision to take 077's advice or to join me in my struggle. I won't lie to you though: 077 is right. It is unwise to get involved. Look, I like you a lot, you're a talented fanon writer; a lot of people like you and look up to you as an example. It would do more damage to this place if you joined me and got the big ban. I understand you want what's right and all but if you do join me please don't do anything... unwise. I would hate to see you suffer for my cause. This is my fight, if anyone will suffer for it, it'll be me. You're still free to do as you wish though. Just make the wise decision, only do what you think is best for this place. If you do join me in all this, I won't lie, I would really appreciate the help. I'm going to see 077 now, I have a few things I'd like to share with him. See you around, The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I see you've made your decision. Well, I won't try to stop you, but I still advise you not to join. You have a good day now. OPR The annoyance of having my prize ship infiltrated aside, I must commend you for making things much more interesting for the RP. One thing you might wish to note is that the Wrath-Class is 14 kilometers long, is heavily armored and its ventilation system is designed to allow heat to disperse throughout it (the UNSC did the same thing with PoA in Fall of Reach). But I guess internal explosions might be more damaging... anyway, I'm playing along. I read it. Don't worry, it makes things more interesting. Yeah, they remind me of a cross between the Spectres from Mass Effect and the 00s from James Bond. I'm working on a Wellesley post right now, but I've gotta take a break, so I'll put up my short Hai one and be back in an hour or so. Violence That seems to be a very bleak outlook on life. You can always find violence if you look for it. If you dont look for it, then you can see a brighter side of humanity. You seem to throughly think things out though. Thats good. umm... Where you are Ok, I wasnt in the IRC when the thing happened, but I can tell you why people think you are involved. I saw the logs, and at the very end of the conversation you made a joke in reference to what spartan and ajax were saying about M&T's articles being shit. People are convinced that you meant what you said, which is obvious bullshit. Ajax wants M&T to leave the wiki, he said so himself. Hope this clarifies where people stand right now. Fine. Whatever. I tried to help you, and you attack me. Yeah, I know what its like to get flamed. I almost got banned because I attacked Delta team Curt because he flamed me non stop for 3 day. For the first 5 days I was on the IRC, all that people said to me were insults about my age and how I shouldn't be here. I will butt out. Never expect any help or responses from me again. When you cool down and feel ok again, then we can talk. I have shit going on in my own life right now. Talk to you later... -BB I have nothing bad to say to you. You are under stress, you got angry when I tried to interfere. You have done nothing wrong altogether, and you dont need to feel bad either about me or about meat and taters. Once again, you have done nothing wrong. Sorry for interfering. -BB Cool as ice :) *knuckles* -BB Try this: www.mibbit.com/chat enter the name you want, no spaces so use underscores or dashes. Click on the scrollable bar and find freenode then select it. With the channel option, enter #halo-fanon With luck it will work. -BB Tell me what didnt work, I might be able to help. -BB There was no HaloFanon on the list. On the list, you enter freenode. You put halo fanon on the right side bar next to the word: channel. -BB Apology.. Sorry if I was being an ass on IRC today or yesterday or whenever that was. Shit is really starting to hit the fan here. Earlier when I logged on I directly insulted Ajax, which is not normal ( I don't really insult people directly or at all) but I was really pissed at how he was acting and what he said about Stephens articles. When I joined back in november things were really quite calm, but then (I don't know what happened) it seemed like a war broke out. I too am considering leaving this site, it has really gotten out of hand. And Admin's are doing nothing about IRC flaming. Just today JNR was openly isulting me and BladeBane. If things don't calm down in about a week or so then I will be gone and remove all my work. If you still hate me so be it. I still think you're cool. With deep regret, Jesse I don't know. This place is getting unbearable and the IRC is just pure anarchy, especially when a bunch of senior users gang up on you. I'll be in consideration for the next few days.- S-08B! The plan is set? What do you mean? PS: I've talked to S08B! and I don't think he'll leave after what I said ;) Don't worry about it. PSS: Who's flaming your articles and which ones are being flamed? The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 16:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Haven't seen you in ages, you on? I'm at this place: http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Wiki How do I get to it's IRC? The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 17:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I still can't get it. Um, just use normal IRC and meet me at #gruntipedia. That IRC is always dead. Nobody goes there. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 18:04, 12 April 2009 (UTC) To Answer a Question You Asked Ajax The reason that Ajax was able to so quickly and rather flawlessly create an enormous universe is two-part: one is the fact that not only himself but a large number of other users are working on the project, and two is because he's integrating modern day technology more fully into the Halo universe. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:02, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Banishment I've been banned from gruntipedia IRC Q_Q. and am still from Halofanon. I don't know why for either. I've made a decision....I'm gonna stay here. Catch ya later homeslice, Can I integrate my Ferox into your universe? -- Actually, ODST Joshie was really there and I was talking to Ajax in a personal message (PM) so he wasn't present. SPARTAN-077 was that guy you said that was cool. At least that's what I was able to find. Like I was telling you earlier: 077 is not a bad admin... he's just softer than the others. Hope that clears things up for you. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Re: A.W.E. Interesting. Very interesting. Good job thus far --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:12, 13 April 2009 (UTC) No Offense "Its just an attrempt to get them to like you more, its psychology. No offense meant" How could that not mean offense? XD Rebel Walkthrough This message might be a little lengthy, sorry about that, but I think the best way to give out pointers is to expound upon a few issues that I've given some thought to. *Origin: The character has to have a really good reason for fighting against the organization that basically represents humanity as a whole. This is very important, because you need to stir up sympathy for the character early on if you want the readers to be on his side. Of course, if you want to build a villain than less thought can be put into this and they can have the typical selfish backstory (money, power, etc.) *Methods: This is one of the most important aspects of a rebel character, as it describes how they go about battling one of the most powerful governments in the galaxy. If they're alive before the H-C War, then they can be typical insurgents in the Insurrection (the opening bits of Halo:Contact Harvest are good places to get ideas). Having them alive during the war is a bit of a problem, because there's no real logical way to explain any attacks they might make on the UNSC as it battles a threat that is determined to wipe out humanity. The only rebels encountered during the war are basically hiding on a rock, which really doesn't make for an interesting story. Everyone seems to like the idea that the UNSC gets back on its feet pretty quickly after the war ends, meaning that not only is it a very powerful nation in its own right, it now has the backing of the Sanghelli. Since any canon race not aligned or sympathetic to the Sanghelli is still hoping to exterminate humanity, your best bet for giving them a species to pal around with is to hand them over to a fanon race (I suppose the Yanme'e would love to have a traitor within the UNSC though). With this plan, motive comes into play again as you need to give them a good reason for siding with aliens over the majority of the human race. You also need to decide if they fight alone or as part of a larger organization. If they're part of a group than they're easier to find and eliminate, but if they're alone they need to have an excuse for being badass. Another, more original route might be to make them non-combatants. Cyber terrorism and espionage are perfectly legitimate forms of rebellion as well. A final note on methods: the targets of these attacks are very important in regards to how you want the audience to feel about the character. David Wellesley attacks and kills innumerable UNSC targets,but makes a point of always ensuring that the targets are military ones. A less sympathetic character is more free to kill as many people of any occupation as the writer deems necessary. It should also be noted that the character's rationalization of their actions is important (example: Wellesley excuses his attacks by declaring himself to be the sole member of a legitimate army that is at war with the UNSC). *Plot: While incidents that are merely there to make the article more lengthy and detailed are fine, there has to be a long overarching plot that ties in to the character. David's would be his war with the UNSC and conflicts with Artemis. Once these were both resolved, he was free to become the mercenary that God intended someone wearing his armor to be. Since toppling the UNSC is a rather futile, goal, it is very hard to come up with happy or satisfying endings for these characters, so this is when you need to be pretty creative. Anyway, that's about all I can think of at the moment. If you've got any more questions or concerns I'll do my best to answer them. Hope all this is helpful to you. Banishment...again...not me...you Notify Ajax...and I'll be on around after school 4pm-??. So....yeah.....miss you buddy...lolz...... It just looks like it has potential. Nothing particularly struck 'mah fancy (though the Drone hives are interesting), but it looks good nontheless. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:34, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Valerin I read the article and it looks good. It's a pretty original character, and the only flaws I can see are that you forgot to add paragraphs in the history section, which makes it a little harder to read, and you should probably mention that he's a mercenary in the history rather than personality section. On an unrelated note, I have begun my Wellesley epic Halo: One Man Army, finished Part 1 today. Any and all comments/advice would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for the comment. I'm hoping this story doesn't fall by the wayside like the last three I started. After War Era Hey Ev, I added the Erebus to the After War Era. Hope you don't mind. RE:Ship Article Sure, just give me a brief idea in what it is. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 14:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry I was just correcting spelling. Dragonblaze-052 16:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) umm Since I missed you on IRC I will just tell you what I was going too. Ajax said that SPARTAN-091 was planning to ban you for imitating him. Now he said this right after you left whenever you and me were talking last. Soooo, yeahh. I was going to tell you on IRC but our time zones are weird and you tend to randomly get on and off. But this get's me nervous cause if you get banned, for any length of time, then half my back up will be gone. And plus this place wouldn't be as cool without you. P.S. I will be gone all day tommorow so don't expect an immediate response. I suggest you talk to SPARTAN-091. Jesse- 11:25 Central Time. Place to think, and plan. Feel free to use my #gowfanon. I'm only ever there, so it's a good place to go. Lemme know, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 11:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Hello Hey! I'm sorry that I'm not as active as I was in Halopedia. I've been very busy sorting out the vandalism and problems in Halopedia (You have no idea how messy the wiki is). Anyway, I'm back and will be sorting out my personal articles. -5ub7ank(7alk) 13:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC)